The invention relates to valves commonly used in prosthetic devices such as artificial limbs and the like wherein the limb stump is mounted within a mating socket provided by the prosthetic device and is firmly secured therein by vacuum sealing.
Prostheses designed for attachment to limb stumps are customarily formed with a recess which snuggly receives and fits the stump when inserted, with the recess being somewhat deeper than the stump so that a small chamber is left between the end of the stump and the bottom of the recess. A valve is mounted in the wall of the prosthesis in a passage venting the chamber upon insertion of the stump and which is closed upon such insertion so that thereafter the prosthesis is secured by the sealed bottom chamber to the stump. The valve may be operated when it is desired to make adjustments in the position of the prosthesis as required for comfortable wear during the day and for removal of the prosthesis from the stump.
Valves commonly used in prostheses with which applicant is familiar are mounted within an internally threaded ring, which in turn, is bonded in sealed relation within the wall of the prosthetic device adjacent the chamber. To operate the valve the wearer pulls outward on a valve stem, which is spring loaded and automatically returns to the closed position when released.
Valves heretofore available have been awkward to use and are composed of a number of parts inviting a failure of operation of one or more of the parts and hence prevent the use of the prosthesis pending repair or replacement of the valve. Additionally, with the valve stem extending outwardly from the surface of the prosthesis, an unsightly bulge may be apparent in the wearer's clothing, and when opening the valve, the wearer must grasp the valve stem through clothing which if the clothing is heavy makes this operation difficult. If the clothing is tight fitting the outwardly protruding stem may readily wear the adjacent clothing.